Crimson hues
by PineyApple
Summary: She was just a nin on another mission until it all went wrong. Captured by a sand nin, she embraces the opportnity with open arms. Gaara x oringial character. I hope you all like it. R&R please.


Outside, rain smeared the window panes. Pattering could be heard from the kitchen area. She ran a thin, sun-kissed hand through her golden, fiery hair. The cup in her other hand, made of sanded glass with a steel rim, was tarnished and half empty. That's how she felt at the moment anyways. Half empty. Thick, smog colored clouds reamed about the sky as if the gods where to punish the world.

A small sigh escaped from her plump pink lips. Forming a sweet 'o' she whimpered and pressed a hand against the cool crystal material. Emeralds gazed motionlessly at the city below. It was deserted. Just like her heart. Taking a step backwards she sat in a stool fingering the small speck on the side of her glass. A wry smile replaced her frown as she thought of how one day maybe she will be happy.

A knock came from the door. She looked up and heard it once. . Twice more. Slowly advance towards the sound she unlocked her door and stared into dancing blue eyes.

"Huh?" she spoke drowsily. Though her lips curled into a somewhat sweet, lopsided grin seeing her hyper-active brother.

"Aw Kona-chan. Is that any way to greet you brother?" laughing he gave her a hug, "I decided to drop by and tell you that I got the ANBU job. Aren't you proud!? I'm one step closer to Hokage!"

mouth slightly falling with shock she jumped up and clapped her hands together enthusiastically, "THAT'S GREAT!" she giggled latching onto him, "I'm SOOO Incredibly happy you got it!"

"Yeah. A few of us are going to the ramen shop, and the to the bar to celebrate, you up for it?" he asked her with a large smile.

Looking somewhat disappointed she shook her head, "No. I have to leave today. Got another mission." She sighed in exasperation and put her hand on her hip. "Gee. I'm sorry." She spoke lightly while brushing a few crimson locks from her face.

"Another assassination?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm collected Info. On hidden sand today. I'll be gone for about two or three mouth at least. Because these are some suspicious people ne? I'm really sorry. Maybe we can celebrate some other time. . ,?" She persuaded.

"Two or three months. . . . But that means you'll miss me and Sachi's wedding. . ." He gave a downcast glance towards the ground.

"Crap. . ."She muttered. Her job was a major interference in her life. She'd missed so many important things. "Dammit. I'm sorry Naruto." The rain was calming, and turned into a light drizzle as she stared out at the now stirring village.

Shaking his head, he ruffled her hair, "Nah. It's alright. I guess its something you have to do. It's alright. Well I guess I'll see ya round eh?" He smirked as he walked away and disappeared into city.

Slamming the door she pressed her back into the wall before shoving her fist into the neatly tiled floor. "Fuck" she whispered before looking up and wipeing her eyes with the back of her hand. Why was this job so screwed that she had to go off every week or so and do some completely outrageous job that could take months. Maybe even a year. It wasn't fair. Slowly, she stood, and walked to her bedroom where she pulled on her sandals, and threw on her jacket.

Glancing around the room she gave a small puff, and picked up her bag. "Good bye again Konoha." She mumbled to no one in particular. With one last meaningful gaze she disappeared, a single feather left in her wake. The wind rustled through the trees. Almost like a simple gust of wind had passed through. The village hustled with talking villagers.

Rematerializing near the overwelming gate of the sand she sighed and shifted the bag on her shoulder. "Damn. Will they ever give me a vacation?"

Approaching the city she looked up to find no one guarding the area so she agilely hopped over the protruding gate, and landed in a tree. Well a mostly dead tree. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. Not much to observe really. It was mostly a bunch of building. Hardly any people were to be spotted in this area.

Shrugging she thought that maybe this would be easy. Laughing aloud to herself she shook her head in pity. And this is supposed to be a greater force? Pft. Hell no. The air was calm and undisturbed as she walked through the quiet village. The buildings were large and elaborate. Though the lacked one important quality. Maintenance. It was too quiet.

Cold hand grasped both arms as she was suddenly swung around to face the two most hideous men she's EVER seen. "Well, well. Look what we've caught this time." Said the man on the right. He had an eye patch over one eye and the other was a startlingly clear blue eye. His hair was a silver gray color and was neatly combed over his face. To tell the truth he wasn't that bad looking. Now if only he would invest in personal hygiene.

"What a pretty girl like this doing on a nasty ol' mission?" Spoke the other one who was evidently younger. His eyes were a piercing shade of yellow and orange, and had blue hair to match. I guess first glances aren't always right. They were good looking.

"So girl what do you want?" he questioned.

"I want you to shove it up!" She said calmly as she jammed her foot into his crouch. A sly grin moved across her lips as she laughed.

The other man had promptly shoved her to the wall of a building knocking the wind from her chest as his fore arm pressed tightly against her neck. "Aw. Does girl wanna play?" He whispered in her ear as he pushed his hand up her shirt.

Wincing she gritted her teeth. "You sick son of a bitch. . . "She managed to breath.

HE only laughed at her arrogance. "You have a pretty face. And I like your energy." He spoke deviously while moving his hand further up her shirt.

"Jukuno. You know the boss doesn't like when you touch the merchandise." Sated the other whom was holding his manhood with a sour look. "He'll skin ya if you do.:

"You're lucky." He said before hoisting her onto his shoulder and jumping on top of a building before moving into another area of the city. She pouted most of the way. Berating herself mentally for getting caught the first day. Sure she'd been caught plenty of time before But NOT on the very minute shed set foot in a village. Damn. They were really gonna lecture her about this when she gets beck.

The city had turned into a loud obnoxious area as the passed through the thick crowd of men and women. Though the weren't on the streets for long. Soon they entered a large building and inside there we cages. And guess what was inside. Women. They were salves apparently.

FUCK! He mind screamed as they through her in a random one like some sort of broken doll. She blinked as she landed on her hands in a simple handstand. Crawling over to the corner she noticed a window. Why would they have a window? This would be the easiest escape. Well at least that's what she thought until when she attempted a jutsu all her chakra was absorbed. Damn. The girl plopped on the hard flooring.

"Had enough precious?" Said a large well-built man with three scars over one cheek.

"Hn" she replied as she wrinkled her nose with disgust. "This place is FILTHY." She spat. It really was the walls were molded and grimy with a think substance that smelt putrid. It was revolting.

"Oh. You won't be here long i'm sure. With that pretty face someone will surely take you within the next few days. "He smirked as he opened her small cell and ducked inside. All she managed to was stare at him. She didn't feel anything. "You need inspection." He told her as her up by her fore arm, and the running his hands roughly over her body. One hand had stopped on her ass, the other on her right breast. "You're a well atoned woman I have to say. If I could I'd keep you for myself." He laughed as she glared at him.

After much roaming of her body he finally left when he heard someone enter through the door. She let out a sigh as he left locking the cell behind him; she pressed her back to the wall firmly sliding to the floor. As she breathed slowly she listened intently to the conversation being carried on just out side her cage.

"Can I help you sir?" Came the voice of the 'boss'

Then the young voice of a man came into ear shot, "Yes i'm looking for a slave, and i'm talking about a pretty one. Not some ugly horror."

"Hn, I have just the thing for you then. Though she's not exactly. Tame yet. She wild, and dangerous. Are you sure?"

"That's perfect. Show her to me." The man said in a stoic voice.

She her foot steps echoing towards her cage and she covered her face with the sleeves of her jacket. Hearing the click of the lock opening she peered from her sleeves, to who was standing before her. There was a boy. He had a burgundy colored hair. Aqua eyes. And astonishingly thin eyebrows. He was wearing a tight red shirt, and plain blue jeans.

"Uncover your face girl." The large man yelled.

She obliged with a sneer her emerald pools radiating with anger. She wasn't a damn dog.

"I'll take her." The boy said simply.

"Now we should discuss a price."

"I said I'd take her. I never said buy her."

"Then you can't have her. I'm sorry you'll have to leave then."

"Wrong answer.." He said before whispering something and snapping his fingers causing the mans head to explode into bits and pieces.

Kona thought it was very amusing actually. Though she kept a straight face. His cold stoic eyes shifted to give her a hardened stare. Her heart skipped a bit at the contact. Those aqua eye skimming her body. Eyes. Eyes that pierced through her slender form. She ran a cold hand up her arm in a motion to scratch it. Why was he staring like that? It was like he was inspecting her like she was a broken package.

"Let's go slave." She spoke to her.

"Hey. Listen, i'm NOT your slave ok. Back off." Kona retorted eyes narrowing in revulsion.

"Heh. I feisty one, ne?" He snickered, and gave a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she licked her lips and ran sun-kissed fingers through light flames of hair. Damn people are so annoying. Before she could really elaborate her thought the boy swooped her into his arms and began to walk towards the exit.

"What are you doing? I can walk ya know." She sneered, "I'm NOT an invalid."

"Hn. I'm carrying you now shut up you damn girl."

Wrinkling her tiny nose she folded her arms across her chest and raised her chin towards the sun. The Man who was holding her in his arms smiled. Not at her, but just smiled. It didn't look....evil or suggestive. It was just an ordinary smile. Kona glanced up at him with a kind of bewildered expression.

"What's your name girl?" he questioned her.

"Uzumaki Kona." Was her reply in a small delicate voice. Still somewhat confused as of why he smiled like that. It was odd. It was just a random smile. Placed in an awkward situation.

Glance to his left. Then to his right he stared down at her for a few seconds and returned his gaze back to his advancement. "Hn. You're related to that Kitsune Boy. Naruto. Then I'm sure he's told you tons about me." Then in somewhat of a subtle quiet voice he spoke his name. "Gaara."

"Gaara. . ." she let the name roll off her tongue casually, as her mind processed it. "Him, yes. He has told me about you. . .But not too much. Just that you were I psycho Killer."

"Hn." He murmured as he landed on hard oak wood. "Well, at least he was telling the truth."

She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Fuck. She always gets stuck in these kinds of predicaments. What the fuck?! Sighing as he put her down, she leaned against the railing. Looking up she saw another floor above her that also served as some sort of shelter from rain, and unnecessary sunlight. From somewhat of a distance she could see clouds rimming the sky. Kona leaned farther out so she could gaze at the sky. But to no avail, just as she was about to, warm hand roughly grasped her sides and pulled her into the apartment.

After the door closed he let go of her abruptly and Sat on the couch with a thud. "Come here girl" he demanded as she stared blankly at him.

For a moment she contemplated but she decided it'd be best she did what he told. Slowly she proceeded to the area he sat. Realized, his aquamarine eyes followed her intently. Well the followed her body. Not really her. The seconded she stepped in his reached her firmly took a hold of her wrists and brought her to him. Her legs spread on either side of him. It was a perfect 'position' though they were fully clothed.

"You're such a good girl. I'll reward you...." He trailed of before kissing her.

Shutting her eyes she grabbed the sides of his arms and pushed him away. He'd enraged her. That... was her first kiss. Sad to say. She was seventeen and never been kissed but he didn't have to know that. A cheek and a hand came in contact. It was Kona's hand. And Gaara's cheek. Her eyebrows created a scowl as she stared at the red mark on his right cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT YOU ASSHOLE!" she screeched as she fell backwards onto the floor. The hand in which she had struck him with stung as it was swollen as red as his cheek even though she hadn't hit him that hard. Tears bit her eyes as she blinked.

His eyes moved calmly over her features, "Hn....I see. You're not as easy as I thought then." He let out an exasperated sigh before he stood, "You're just a stupid little bitch. But I'll get my way eventually. I'd watch out if I were you. That attitude will get you killed one day I'm sure." He smirked and exited into another room.

Lifting her hand so she could gaze at it, her eyes became lazy as she huffed and brought a finger to her lips. For a moment she thought this mission was easy. But then again nothing comes easy anymore. Finally realizing that she was sprawled out all over his table. She closed her legs and stood up.

"So I'm a slave huh?" She muttered to herself, as she walked to the window. The clouds drifted lazily of the cerulean plains of the sky. Kona sighed as she watched the people crowded the streets below, hustle and bustle. It was nothing that great. But the buzz sort of created a calm sullied mood. It was quiet and peaceful. A single drop of sweat trickled down the nape of her. Silhouetted against her creamy glowing skin.

Milky rays over sunlight danced over her face, giving the lush green of her eyes a fanciful glimmer. A tiny barley noticeable smile graced her delicate lips. Sub-consciously her index finger moved to touch them. That once soft expression on her face changed to a hardened look of malice. He stole her first kiss. Dammit. He stole her first kiss. It wasn't special. She hadn't even known it was coming until it hit her like a boulder. Peace turned to rage as she stood abruptly and stalked into the kitchen in anger.

"YOU!" she screeched as she glared at him sitting at the table sitting at the table.

"Me?" he questioned innocently.

"UGHHH!!!!!" Stomping to meet him at the other side of the table she jammed her fist into the end sending his tea to the ceiling. Bits of fine china shattered against the clay molding of the apartment's interior. Gaara's gaze never met her as he sat there. Still in a pose as if he had tea.

"Angry?" He asked her softly as he looked at her with mild amusement.

Her eye twitched violently as she picked up a large piece of the table and broke in into a cluster of wood.

"Ah. Your so cute when you flustered and pissed." He spoke standing to meet her. As her rage continued she hadn't really stopped to think about what he was doing as one of his hands snaked around her waist and the other placed gently on her chin. Cold aqua eyes stared into those wild, untamed jewels. "So damn beautiful..." He muttered to himself before he kissed her passionately. The passion turned into sheer heat as he continued.

A hand met his as she managed to rid herself of him, "HOW DARE YOU!?" she flexed her fingers as she smirked, "You men just DON'T know when to quit. You stole my first kiss, now my second. What the fuck do you want? I'm going to mutilate you! Mother fucking twisted psycho!"

"Pft. You should look at yourself. I'm not the psycho her. I didn't just thrash someone apartment." In a flash, bits of sand populated the air as the shifted and moved every piece of wood, and disoriented piece of furniture back to its original state.

Running a lean hand through her silken strands she looked him up and down. "Chi. If you were the Gaara I've heard about you'd be a man and take me now. Obviously you're an imposter."

Gaara snickered at her dominate nature, "If that's how you want it fine. I'll steal more than just a kiss." He stated before appearing before, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist in a powerful lock. His hips pressed vigorously against hers as he pinned her to the wall behind them. "This is want you want right? So, I'm going to give it to you. You're a feisty little bitch aren't you?" His voice was breathless and dripping with venomous, honey sweet lust.

Suddenly regretting her words she struggled beneath his over-whelming weight. "What...T-the hell? Get off me! I was being sarcastic you BAKA!"

"You'll learn not to play with me so much. You think you a tough ass. You can make it anywhere ne? Well you might want to think about that twice." Without hesitation he brought her into a hot kiss. Their bodies entwined in an intimate kiss. She found herself lost in the moment.

After a few brief moments, he pushed her aside, "Pft. I'm not that Lust-driven you vixen. "He held her for a few seconds taking in her scent, before pushing her aside and pouring himself another cup of tea. On the inside he was berating himself. He'd wanted to take her then, and there. But that look on her face. He couldn't. If it was any other woman he'd claim her without a second thought.

Stoic Aqua eyes glanced at her as she stood. A look of pure anger on her face. Determination etched into her face. Something about her stopped him. As if, he'd run into something genuine, and unique. Kona glared at him with hard, yet oddly soft eyes. Though he pushed that away, and his eyes looked her over. He couldn't see too much of her. She had on so much clothing.

"It's hot." She finally said to him after a good while of silence. Slowly, though hesitantly she peeled of her top most layer of clothing. When she finished she put her coat and pants on the chair neatly. Her body glistening with small droplets of sweat. A small tank top revealed her smooth stomach and the tattoo of a blue moon near her naval. Those thin legs exposed to the ultra-violet rays, clad in a greenish tinted pair of shorts.

Quickly noticing her he turned his head directly to her. Taking in every curve of her body. To him she looked wild and intense. Just looking at her overrode his senses. The girls scent assaulted his nostrils. The demon inside him stirred with arousal. But he managed to control the beast. What was it about her that drove him to the brink of pure ecstasy just looking at her? How he wanted to claim her for himself. Suddenly, Gaara had made up his mind, He wanted her, and he wouldn't let anyone else have her.

Feeling a little bit more comfortable with the temperature she walked slowly over to the window where she poked her head slightly out of it. Wind hit her face at the perfect angle. Her hair flounced over her cheeks gently. Face tinged a light pink from the considerable humidity and heat. The sky was turning shades of purples and oranges.

A lazy smile graced her lips as her eyes lingered on the sweetness of the scene displayed before her. The desert sand tainted a soft magenta that carries away the rolling dunes into the horizon. It's kind of sad really, how she was starting to find this place unique and beautiful. A small almost inaudible sigh escaped the pits of her lungs.

Meanwhile, Gaara had been observing her carefully from the doorway. All he wondered was why he couldn't bring himself to just take her; this entire mental struggle was becoming frustrating. He was supposed to take what he wanted, but . . . she was so...foreboding and out of reach. Like... somehow he had to win her. For once in his life he would have to earn something. 'Damn.' He thought to himself. But... maybe I would be interesting to have someone as her in his wake. Maybe it would be better to earn her. Instead of break her. "Pst. Are you going to stare out that damned window for eternity?"

She didn't look back. Hell, she didn't even bother to reply. Her hand moved and rubbed her neck tossing her silky locks over one shoulder. A peaceful, subtle look was etched into her young features, as she continued to stare longingly out into the horizon.

An odd foreign crave building within the pits of her stomach. A change was being placed within her. It was hard to ignore. All these feelings stirring. It's his fault.


End file.
